Rooftop Bands
by Fear-Wolfy
Summary: In a city were music is outlawed, a few ever brave souls dare to brake the law, in the night of the Rooftop Bands. Summary sucks hopefully the story is better
1. Chapter 1

Beginning Notes: this plots be in my head for many many days, I haven't heard this song for a few years…and out of the blue it starts playing in my head with this scene over and over again…so it's like…enough is enough time to kill the plot bunnie by all means…so please enjoy and please read the ending notes for more info….

Song Rooftops by lostprophets…..

I DO NOT OWN: the song ….but everything else I do own

In this city theres nothing to do, it's just boring and dull. The people just go thru the motions of the day not really living just, doing what they have to, to make it thru the day. This boring city all covered in engine exhaust, and the fumes are slowly killing us all.

But everyone refuse to move, so they play out the simple lives day in and day out. But…once a year …this magical one time a year the people of the city gather in the streets to have some fun,…what is this fun you might be wondering? Why the 'Rooftop's Bands' that is.

You see once a year, bands of all over the city gather on the tallest buildings in the city, to play songs and make the citizens happy for that night until next year. Now you many be wondering 'why only once a year?....why not ever week or so?' will the manor of the city hates music and outlawed it some many years ago.

And the law states anyone playing music will be throw in jail, so now you realize that this brave souls breaking the law so their fall citizens can be happy, are in crave danger if they get caught.

*Enter The City*

"Bain, you ready?" Called out Dante the Echidna, "Yeah, just need to find Damien's drum-sticks" Bain the Wolf said looking under his bed. "Why are you looking for his drum sticks…" Dante asked. "Because its 8:45 p.m now and we were suppose to leave and hour ago now SHUT UP and help me look" Bain said getting annoyed.

Dante shrugged and got on the floor looking throw clothing ever were, "Bain you really need to clean your room….EW..." Dante throw a pair of Bain's underwear across the room hitting Bain in the back of the head.

"What the Heck was that for?" Bain bellowed grab, Dante's shirt collar, "I throw it at you because it is your dirty underwear!" Dante growled back, *bam* Bain hit him the next the they know is there on the ground rolling around hitting each other, "Dudes what are you two doing?" Damien asked, holding his drumsticks in hand.

Both Dante and Bain look from the drum sticks to Damien, then at each other. *crickets* they both jump up dusting them selves off, "Let's just go we're late enough as it is" Bain said walking out off his room and out the front door.

Both Dante and Damien walked behide Bain, Dante had a guitar in its bag slung over his shoulder and Damien only had his drum-sticks…

*10 mins later*

It was 9:00 pm and time for the bands to start, Bain stepped up to the mic while Dante plunged his guitar to his amp and Damien sat down to his drum set that he had sat up the night before, "HELLO LOSERVILLE"(1) Bain's voice echoed, "I am Bain and this is my band the 'Bad Lads'….this song is Rooftops by lostprophets….Hit it boys…."

(song)

When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say, we've had our fun

Will we make a mark this time  
Will we always say we tried

We're standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out

All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set

Will we make a mark this time  
Will we always say we tried

We're standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops  
Wait until the bombs drop  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops

Never gonna regret  
Watching every sunset  
We'll, listen to your heartbeat  
All the love that we found

Standing on the rooftops  
Wait until the bombs drop  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops

Never gonna regret  
Watching every sunset  
We'll, listen to your heartbeat  
All the love that we found

Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your

1. yes I know that's a song by 'Son of Dork' but a looooooooooooooooooooong time before I ever heard of then I was calling my home town 'Loserville' so whatever…..

Ending Notes: Ok you can send in OC's but here are the rules: I will not be telling what they look like the info is useless for this story! I'll be tell the full names and I'll tell whom the belong too! Send be no more the 3 OCs, there names , band name and a song! 1 song people ! 1! If you send more then 3 OC's your send in will be ignored! Send in more then one song, you will be ignored! I can't make things any more clear then this!


	2. Forever Fornever

Everything is posted poned…reason…one of my stories HSNE 'High School Never Ends' has been removed! Why was it removed? Give you 3 guess!? So I'm taking time off to re-think being on this site, hopefully this whole thing ends happily but with my luck, it won't happened, till next time.

Forever Fornever,

Yours,

Fear_Wolfy


End file.
